


Dune: Paul’s Women, Chapter 10 (Book II)

by Wodric



Series: Dune: Paul’s Women [24]
Category: Dune (1984), Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Dune (2000)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodric/pseuds/Wodric
Summary: Chapter’s Summary:Paul and Jessica follow the Fremen group and arrive to a cavern to rest and pass the day.Jamis sees them together.See chapter 9 (Book II): https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311080See chapter 11 (Book II): https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324511





	Dune: Paul’s Women, Chapter 10 (Book II)

Paul’s Atreides Women

Book Two: MUAD’DIB

 

Chapter 10

 

The Fremen were supreme in that quality the ancients called "spannungsbogen"– which is the selfimposed delay between desire for a thing and the act of reaching out to grasp that thing.

\- from "The Wisdom of Muad’Dib" by the Princess Irulan

 

They approached Cave of the Ridges at dawnbreak, moving through a split in the basin wall so narrow they had to turn sideways to negotiate it. Jessica saw Stilgar detach guards in the thin dawnlight, saw them for a moment as they began their scrambling climb up the cliff.

Paul turned his head upward as he walked, seeing the tapestry of this planet cut in cross section where the narrow cleft gaped toward gray-blue sky.

Chani pulled at his robe to hurry him, said: "Quickly. It is already light."

"The men who climbed above us, where are they going?" Paul whispered.

"The first daywatch," she said. "Hurry now!"

A guard left outside, Paul thought. Wise. But it would’ve been wiser still for us to approach this place in separate bands. Less chance of losing the whole troop. He paused in the thought, realizing that this was guerrilla thinking, and he remembered his father ’s fear that the Atreides might become a guerrilla house.

"Faster," Chani whispered.

Paul sped his steps, hearing the swish of robes behind. And he thought of the words of the sirat from Yueh’s tiny 0.C. Bible.

"Paradise on my right, Hell on my left and the Angel of Death behind." He rolled the quotation in his mind.

They rounded a corner where the passage widened. Stilgar stood at one side motioning them into a low hole that opened at right angles.

"Quickly!" he hissed. "We’re like rabbits in a cage if a patrol catches us here."

Paul bent for the opening, followed Chani into a cave illuminated by thin gray light from somewhere ahead.

"You can stand up," she said softly.

He straightened, studied the place: a deep and wide area with domed ceiling that curved away just out of a man’s handreach. The troop spread out through shadows. Paul saw his mother come up on one side, saw her examine their companions. And he noted how she failed to blend with the Fremen even though her garb was identical. The way she moved–such a sense of power and grace.

"Find a place to rest and stay out of the way, child-man," Chani said, “You can stay near me if you want,” she added in a smother tone."Here’s food." She pressed two leaf-wrapped morsels into his hand. They reeked of spice.

Stilgar came up behind Jessica, called an order to a group on the left. "Get the doorseal in place and see to moisture security." He turned to another Fremen: "Lemil, get glowglobes."

He took Jessica’s arm. "I wish to show you something, weirding woman." He led her around a curve of rock toward the light source.

Jessica found herself looking out across the wide lip of another opening to the cave, an opening high in a cliff wall – looking out across another basin about ten or twelve kilometers wide. The basin was shielded by high rock walls. Sparse clumps of plant growth were scattered around it.

As she looked at the dawn-gray basin, the sun lifted over the far escarpment illuminating a biscuitcolored landscape of rocks and sand. And she noted how the sun of Arrakis appeared to leap over the horizon.

It’s because we want to hold it back, she thought. Night is safer than day. There came over her then a longing for a rainbow in this place that would never see rain. I must suppress such longings, she thought. They’re a weakness. I no longer can afford weaknesses.

Stilgar gripped her arm, pointed across the basin. "There! There you see proper Druses."

She looked where he pointed, saw movement: people on the basin floor scattering at the daylight into the shadows of the opposite cliffwall. In spite of the distance, their movements were plain in the clear air. She lifted her binoculars from beneath her robe, focused the oil lenses on the distant people.

Kerchiefs fluttered like a flight of multicolored butterflies.

"That is home," Stilgar said. "We will be there this night." He stared across the basin, tugging at his mustache. "My people stayed out overlate working. That means there are no patrols about. I’ll signal them later and they’ll prepare for us."

"Your people show good discipline," Jessica said. She lowered the binoculars, saw that Stilgar was looking at them.

"They obey the preservation of the tribe," he said. "It is the way we choose among us for a leader. The leader is the one who is strongest, the one who brings water and security." He lifted his attention to her face.

She returned his stare, noted the whiteless eyes, the stained eyepits, the dust-rimmed beard and mustache, the line of the catchtube curving down from his nostrils into his stillsuit.

"Have I compromised your leadership by besting you, Stilgar?" she asked.

"You did not call me out," he said.

"It’s important that a leader keep the respect of his troop," she said.

"Isn’t a one of those sandlice I cannot handle," Stilgar said. "When you bested me, you bested us all. Now, they hope to learn from you... the weirding way... and some are curious to see if you intend to call me out."

She weighed the implications. "By besting you in formal battle?"

He nodded. "I’d advise you against this because they’d not follow you. You’re not of the sand. They saw this in our night’s passage."

"Practical people," she said.

"True enough." He glanced at the basin. "We know our needs. But not many are thinking deep thoughts now this close to home. We’ve been out overlong arranging to deliver our spice quota to the free traders for the cursed Guild... may their faces be forever black."

Jessica stopped in the act of turning away from him, looked back up into his face. "The Guild? What has the Guild to do with your spice?"

"It’s Liet’s command," Stilgar said. "We know the reason, but the taste of it sours us. We bribe the Guild with a monstrous payment in spice to keep our skies clear of satellites and such that none may spy what we do to the face of Arrakis."

She weighed out her words, remembering that Paul had said this must be the reason Arrakeen skies were clear of satellites. "And what is it you do to the face of Arrakis that must not be seen?"

"We change it... slowly but with certainty... to make it fit for human life. Our generation will not see it, nor our children nor our children’s children nor the grandchildren of their children... but it will come." He stared with veiled eyes out over the basin. "Open water and tall green plants and people walking freely without stillsuits."

So that’s the dream of this Liet-Kynes, she thought. And she said: "Bribes are dangerous; they have a way of growing larger and larger."

"They grow," he said, "but the slow way is the safe way."

Jessica turned, looked out over the basin, trying to see it the way Stilgar was seeing it in his imagination. She saw only the grayed mustard stain of distant rocks and a sudden hazy motion in the sky above the cliffs.

"Ah-h-h-h," Stilgar said.

She thought at first it must be a patrol vehicle, then realized it was a mirage – another landscape hovering over the desert-sand and a distant wavering of greenery and in the middle distance a long worm traveling the surface with what looked like Fremen robes fluttering on its back.

The mirage faded.

"It would be better to ride," Stilgar said, "but we cannot permit a maker into this basin.  
Thus, we must walk again tonight."

Maker – their word for worm, she thought.

She measured the import of his words, the statement that they could not permit a worm into this basin. She knew what she had seen in the mirage–Fremen riding on the back of a giant worm. It took heavy control not to betray her shock at the implications.

"We must be getting back to the others," Stilgar said. "Else my people may suspect I dally with you. Some already are jealous that my hands tasted your loveliness when we struggled last night in Tuono Basin."

"That will be enough of that!" Jessica snapped.

"No offense," Stilgar said, and his voice was mild. "Women among us are not taken against their will... and with you..." He shrugged."... even that convention isn’t required."

"You will keep in mind that I was a duke’s lady," she said, but her voice was calmer.

"As you wish," he said. "It’s time to seal off this opening, to permit relaxation of stillsuit discipline. My people need to rest in comfort this day. Their families will give them little rest on the morrow."

Silence fell between them.

Jessica stared out into the sunlight. She had heard what she had heard in Stilgar’s voice – the unspoken offer of more than his countenance. Did he need a wife? She realized she could step into that place with him. It would be one way to end conflict over tribal leadership–female properly aligned with male.

But she wasn’t ready! Worse… she didn’t want! What of Paul then? Who could tell yet what rules of parenthood prevailed here? And she was avoiding recognizing it but she knew she was pregnant, she would have another boy! What of the unborn son she had carried these few days? She shrugged as if she was cold. She had to admit to herself. She didn’t knew who was the father! She had failed there. But she had to think about the child’s future. And she permitted herself to face fully the significance of this other child growing within her, to see her own motives in permitting the conception. She knew what it was – she had succumbed to that profound drive shared by all creatures who are faced with death – the drive to seek immortality through progeny. The fertility drive of the species had overpowered them.

Jessica glanced at Stilgar, saw that he was studying her, waiting. A son born here to a woman wed to such a one as this man – what would be the fate of such a son? she asked herself. Would he try to limit the necessities that a Bene Gesserit must follow?

Stilgar cleared his throat and revealed then that he understood some of the questions in her mind.

"What is important for a leader is that which makes him a leader. It is the needs of his people. If you teach me your powers, there may come a day when one of us must challenge the other. I would prefer some alternative."

"There are several alternatives?" she asked.

"The Sayyadina," he said. "Our Reverend Mother is old."

Their Reverend Mother!

Before she could probe this, he said: "I do not necessarily offer myself as mate. This is nothing personal, for you are very beautiful and quite desirable. But should you become one of my women, that might lead some of my young men to believe that I’m too much concerned with pleasures of the flesh and not enough concerned with the tribe’s needs. Even now they listen to us and watch us."

A man who weighs his decisions, who thinks of consequences, she thought.

"There are those among my young men who have reached the age of wild spirits," he said.

"They must be eased through this period. I must leave no great reasons around for them to challenge me. Because I would have to maim and kill among them. This is not the proper course for a leader if it can be avoided with honor. A leader, you see, is one of the things that distinguishes a mob from a people. He maintains the level of individuals. Too few individuals, and a people reverts to a mob."

His words, the depth of their awareness, the fact that he spoke as much to her as to those who secretly listened, forced her to reevaluate him.

He has stature, she thought. Where did he learn such inner balance?

"The law that demands our form of choosing a leader is a just law," Stilgar said. "But it does not follow that justice is always the thing a people needs. What we truly need now is time to grow and prosper, to spread our force over more land."

What is his ancestry? she wondered. Whence comes such breeding? She said: "Stilgar, I  
underestimated you."

"Such was my suspicion," he said.

"Each of us apparently underestimated the other," she said.

"I should like an end to this," he said. "I should like friendship with you... and trust. I should like that respect for each other which grows in the breast without demand for the huddlings of sex."

"I understand," she said.

"Do you trust me?"

"I hear your sincerity."

"Among us," he said, "the Sayyadina, when they are not the formal leaders, hold a special place of honor. They teach. They maintain the strength of God here." He touched his breast. Now I must probe this Reverend Mother mystery, she thought. And she said: "You spoke of your Reverend Mother... and I’ve heard words of legend and prophecy."

"It is said that a Bene Gesserit and her offspring hold the key to our future," he said.

"Do you believe I am that one."

She watched his face, thinking; The young reed dies so easily. Beginnings are times of such great peril.

"We do not know," he said.

She nodded, thinking: He’s an honorable man. He wants a sign from me, but he’ll not tip fate by telling me the sign.

Jessica turned her head, stared down into the basin at the golden shadows, the purple shadows, the vibrations of dust-mote air across the lip of their cave. Her mind was filled suddenly with feline prudence. She knew the cant of the Missionaria Protectiva, knew how to adapt the techniques of legend and fear and hope to her emergency needs, but she sensed wild changes here... as though someone had been in among these Fremen and capitalized on the Missionaria Protectiva’s imprint.

Stilgar cleared his throat.

She sensed his impatience, knew that the day moved ahead and men waited to seal off this opening.

This was a time for boldness on her part, and she realized what she needed: some dar al-hikman, some school of translation that would give her...

"Adab," she whispered.

Her mind felt as though it had rolled over within her. She recognized the sensation with a quickening of pulse. Nothing in all the Bene Gesserit training carried such a signal of recognition. It could be only the adab, the demanding memory that comes upon you of itself.

She gave herself up to it, allowing the words to flow from her.

"Ibn qirtaiba," she said, "as far as the spot where the dust ends." She stretched out an arm from her robe, seeing Stilgar ’s eyes go wide. She heard a rustling of many robes in the background. "I see a... Fremen with the book of examples," she intoned. "He reads to al-Lat, the sun whom he defied and subjugated. He reads to the Sadus of the Trial and this is what he reads; "Mine enemies are like green blades eaten down That did stand in the path of the tempest. Hast thou not seen what our Lord did? He sent the pestilence among them That did lay schemes against us. They are like birds scattered by the huntsman. Their schemes are like pellets of poison That every mouth rejects."

A trembling passed through her. She dropped her arm.

Back to her from the inner cave’s shadows came a whispered response of many voices:

"Their works have been overturned."

"The fire of God mount over thy heart," she said. And she thought: Now, it goes in the proper channel.

"The fire of God set alight," came the response.

She nodded. "Thine enemies shall fall," she said.

"Bi-la kaifa," they answered.

In the sudden hush, Stilgar bowed to her. "Sayyadina," he said. "If the Shai-hulud grant, then you may yet pass within to become a Reverend Mother."

Pass within, she thought. An odd way of putting it. But the rest of it fitted into the cant well enough.

And she felt a cynical bitterness at what she had done. Our Missionaria Protectiva seldom fails. A place was prepared for us in this wilderness. The prayer of the salat has carved out our hiding place.

Now... I must play the part of Auliya, the Friend of God... Sayyadina to rogue peoples who’ve been so heavily imprinted with our Bene Gesserit soothsay they even call their chief priestesses Reverend Mothers.

Paul stood beside Chani in the shadows of the inner cave. He had seen his mother with the Fremen called Stilgar and felt a tip of jealousy. He quickly brushed aside that feeling. Besides, he was beside the beautiful Chani. He could still taste the morsel she had fed him – bird flesh and grain bound with spice honey and encased in a leaf. In tasting it he had realized he never before had eaten such a concentration of spice essence and there had been a moment of fear. He knew what this essence could do to him – the spice change that pushed his mind into prescient awareness.

"Bi-la kaifa," Chani whispered.

He looked at her, seeing the awe with which the Fremen appeared to accept his mother’s words. Only the man called Jamis seemed to stand aloof from the ceremony, holding himself apart with arms folded across his breast.

"Duy yakha bin mange," Chani whispered. "Duy punra bin mange. I have two eyes. I have two feet."

And she stared at Paul with a look of wonder.

Paul took a deep breath, trying to still the tempest within him. His mother ’s words had locked onto the working of the spice essence, and he had felt her voice rise and fall within him like the shadows of an open fire. Through it all, he had sensed the edge of cynicism in her–he knew her so well! – but nothing could stop this thing that had begun with a morsel of food.

Terrible purpose!

He sensed it, the race consciousness that he could not escape. There was the sharpened clarity, the inflow of data, the cold precision of his awareness. He sank to the floor, sitting with his back against rock, giving himself up to it. Awareness flowed into that timeless stratum where he could view time, sensing the available paths, the winds of the future... the winds of the past: the one-eyed vision of the past, the one-eyed vision of the present and the one-eyed vision of the future – all combined in a trinocular vision that permitted him to see time-become-space.

There was danger, he felt, of overrunning himself, and he had to hold onto his awareness of the present, sensing the blurred deflection of experience, the flowing moment, the continual solidification of that-which-is into the perpetual-was.  
In grasping the present, he felt for the first time the massive steadiness of time’s movement everywhere complicated by shifting currents, waves, surges, and countersurges, like surf against rocky cliffs. It gave him a new understanding of his prescience, and he saw the source of blind time, the source of error in it, with an immediate sensation of fear.

The prescience, he realized, was an illumination that incorporated the limits of what it revealed – at once a source of accuracy and meaningful error. A kind of Heisenberg indeter-minacy intervened: the expenditure of energy that revealed what he saw, changed what he saw.

And what he saw was a time nexus within this cave, a boiling of possibilities focused here, wherein the most minute action–the wink of an eye, a careless word, a misplaced grain of sand – moved a gigantic lever across the known universe. He saw violence with the outcome subject to so many variables that his slightest movement created vast shiftings in the pattern.

The vision made him want to freeze into immobility, but this, too, was action with its consequences.

The countless consequences – lines fanned out from this cave, and along most of these consequencelines he saw his own dead body with blood flowing from a gaping knife wound.

Beside him Chani leaned over him, smiling: “Sleep well child-man!”

And she kissed him in the forehead, in that moment he raised his head and their lips met for a brief instant. She retreated in surprise by his action. Was she flushed?

“Sleep well child-woman!” Paul answered before falling asleep.

He didn’t know how much time he had slept. He raised his body and stretched out. The spice was beginning to have huge effects on him. Paul felt totally rested. At his side Chani still slept in total tranquility. For a moment he stared to her beautiful angel face. Softly he brushed away a hair from her face. He was tempted to kiss her forehead, just like she had done before but he didn’t want to wake her up.

Paul got up and begun to explore the cave. He avoided the sleeping figures resting on the floor. Most of them alone, some embraced in pairs. For a moment he was touched by fear. Would he find her mother in one of those embraced pairs?

He finally found her in a small cave. She had found a quite private spot. And she was sleeping alone in a hammock that had been fashioned of her robe. Paul let himself lay besides her in the hammock. She had a quick response and in no time he felt her crysknife threatening his neck.

“Paul!”

“Keep quiet, mother, you will wake up everybody!”

Jessica put the crysknife back to the scabbard and nested her head in her son’s arm. He covered both with his robe so they could cuddle.

“Where is your girl?”

“Sleeping like everyone else. I had already seen her in my dreams!”

“We will have difficult times with the Fremen. We may have to take decisions that we don’t like, we must adapt.”

“I know.”

His hands were on her body. Her proximity was intoxicating and her buttocks made an intense pressure in his pelvis. His male member was gaining life. He found the ties of her stillsuit and begun to untie them, just enough to introduce his left hand and take her breast out.

“What are you doing! They know that you are my son!”

“My robe will cover us. But we can’t make any noise!”

Jessica untied some more laces and pulled her stillsuit pants down uncovering her buttocks, then her experienced hands opened the front of his suit, and her left hand pulled his cock out. She stroke it a couple of times, but he was already hard. He hugged her firm. His hips moved against her, feeling the roundness of her ass. She positioned him and buckled against his body, receiving him from behind. It was cozy and uncomfortable at the same time. But they slowly managed to move their hips, one against the other. His left hand never stopped to manipulate her breast, teasing her nipples. He stretch out and his lips met hers in a long kiss so they begun to breathe in each other mouth.

Outside there was no sietch, outside there was no world. They began a recital of sighs, grumbles and whimpers. It was a vaginal song of pleasure, with a constant cadenza of his stabbings in repeated assaults, blind to all but their pleasure. They had begun quite slow in their rhythmic motions, then more rapidly, then still quicker, in a crescendo, continuously breathing in each other mouth, rising temperature of the blood and increasing their waves of satisfaction as they approached the climax together, his hand milking her firm breast, his penis quivering and shivering until it spurted his white cream inside her, and her womb shuddering from those darts of semen full of water, that put out the fire inside her.

They both felt in coma, exhausted, spent by the intensity of their orgasms, possibly amplified by their secrecy in that new society which they wanted to belong.

In time, Paul moved, his member letting her warm womb and they began to rearrange their stillsuits. Paul pulled the robe down and got out of the hammock to tie his pants. Jessica was still with her buttocks exposed and her stillsuit opened in the front exposing her right breast.

In front of the hammock was Jamis standing looking to them.

“Witch!” he grunted. And, without waiting for an answer, he leaved.


End file.
